A touch panel or touch screen is an input device and computer display screen used in tablet computers, smartphones and other communication devices. These panels are sensitive to pressure (or capacitance changes) and enable a user to interact with the computer by touching pictures, icons or words on the screen. In general there are three types of touch panel technology: resistive, surface wave, and capacitive. While many of today's consumer products incorporate a touch panel as part of a user interface, the incorporation of a touch panel into a public safety portable communication device has been far less prevalent due to the many challenges faced in designing such devices. Public safety radios utilized by law enforcement, fire rescue and other first responders tend to be operated under particularly harsh and rugged conditions where the radio is susceptible to being dropped and often subjected to wet or dusty conditions that can damage a touch panel.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved touch panel assembly. An assembly that can be incorporated into a communication device having a limited form factor size and protecting the edges of the touch panel would be highly beneficial.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.